Boreas Thessalian
Boreas Thessalian is a keyblade wielder in Kingdom Hearts Light Chaser. Biography To be added later. Light Chaser To be added later. Appearance Boreas stands six feet tall, his head crowned with short well-kept blond hair. His hazel eyes will have a soft yellow glow in the dark, like the others from the Realm of Darkness. Boreas has a muscular build from his training as a soldier and his body bears scars from battle. Boreas usually wears his keyblade armour the activator being a pauldron. After the events on Heroic Sanction Boreas added his green cloak to his armour fastening it with abrooch shaped like the family sigil. When not wearing armour Boreas wears simple tunics, trousers and a pair of sturdy boots. When on campaign or similarly occupied for an extended period Boreas ignores shaving, but before returning home he will take the time to shave cleanly. Personality To be added later. Stats Abilities Magic Ex-Arts D-Links Drive Forms Basic: To Glory and Ruin! A reckless charge at the enemy with Boreas attacking anything in his way, stopping at nothing. A purple flame aura surrounds Boreas leaving small flames in his footsteps. Basic: Cyclone Boreas's keyblade cuts through the winds with ease as the force of a hurricane blows forth from his blade. A green aura surrounds Boreas. Enhanced: Dark Praetor An aura of darkness swirls around Boreas as he reaches inward to wield it. Enhanced: Dark Fury Boreas lets out a wordless cry of rage as a purple flame aura erupts from him as he enters the form. The flames around him die down leaving a purple glow to surround him. He fights with powerful retaliatory strikes as he carefully fuels them with his anger. Overdrive: Argent Lancer To be added later. Keyblade Transformations Glider Repeating Crossbow Sword+Shield Cavalry Lance Relationships Phaedrus Thessalian Boreas always looked up to his father and the man he was. While Phaedrus was busy throughout his life fighting in the war on behalf of King Joch the time he was there he took the time for his sons and be there with his children. Phaedrus was a rolemodel for Boreas having taught him that Darkness isn't necessarily a bad thing and the importance of duty and loyalty to the throne. Boreas was fifteen years old when his father was killed, it hit him hard and grieving took very long even with all the support he received of the Solus and Tredecim families. Boreas still aspires to making his father proud and wished he was still there to see how far he has come. Eudora Metaxas Boreas loves his mother, being the only family member he has left he cares deeply for her and will go to any length to keep her safe. He trusts her with anything that bothers him like how he had been feeling about Aria and Torrin. After losing his father Boreas tried to keep himself busy as his uncle Argyrus looked after his mother. After enlisting in the military Boreas used as much of his off-time to be able to spend time with his mother. When Lysandros passed away he remained home for a while to look after his mother. Boreas values his mother's advice and makes sure to regularly visit her. Boreas also tries not to visit her when he hasn't shaved to not remind her of Phaedrus. Torrin Solus Torrin was Boreas' childhood friend, they trained together under Errin Solus, Torrin's father and after Phaedrus Thessalian passed away it was Torrin and his family that were there for him. Under Errin's tutelage the two of them grew in power though Boreas only beat his friend a handful of times. After Torrin told him the truth of why he wanted to leave Boreas was angry with him for running from his duties. With his closest friend being gone Boreas tried to focus on the training he received and staying busy, but he couldn't shake the anger and disappointment in his friend for leaving. A year later Boreas enlisted and while fighting in the war he learned to put his anger away. When they finally met again on the shores of the Dark Margins he wasn't angry anymore just happy he was still alive. Torrin remains someone that Boreas confides in and trusts despite their differences in opinion at times. The Light Chaser Boreas sees the Light Chaser as his enemy that deserves only to be destroyed for his wish to destroy Boreas' people and home. Boreas is ready to give up everything and pay any price to stop the Light Chaser even if it means losing his life as Boreas sees it as his duty as a nobleman and soldier to protect his people. Trivia To be added later. Category:Characters